


The Durin's One

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Durin's One [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have tissues ready</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo had never suspected Thorin to come down on his knees just from Bilbo saying that male Hobbits can have children as well as females, but there Thorin was holding Bilbo's hand and asking if Bilbo would accept his courtship. Bilbo was speechless at the request, but he nodded to Thorin, as they hugged each other. 

All the dwarves were stunned at their leader, but we're happy for both of them, as Thorin pulled Bilbo in to kiss him.  Beorn walk in and stared with a smile on his face at Bilbo and Thorin. 

"I love you, Bilbo" said Thorin.

"I love you too" replied Bilbo, as he kissed Thorin.

...

Late in the night, after the celebration for the dwarves in Lake Town, and everyone asleep or drunk. Bilbo walk to a bedroom and feel asleep, but moments later Thorin came walking in, swaying a bit from tiredness. He climbed into bed, and pinned Bilbo down as he kissed him. Bilbo woke up and found Thorin laying on top of him.

"Thorin, we need to be ready tomorrow, if you want to reach the mountain. Go to sleep" said Bilbo.

"Please, my love" said Thorin.

"Are you sure?" asked Bilbo. Thorin nodded, then Bilbo nodded his acceptance, knowing that it was his birthday. Thorin started kissing Bilbo, while he held Thorin tighter.

...

The next day, the boats were made ready to depart and the dwarves were beginning to board. Thorin stopped Kili from entering, saying that he was not well enough. Oín stepped out to be by Kili's side. Fili was arguing with Thorin that he would rather say with his brother,  then continue on the quest.

The boats left leaving Oín,  Fili,  Kili, and Bofur behind.

...

Once at the slopes of Erebor, the company noticed Bilbo was not looking the best, and slower than usual.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" asked Balin. 

"Just a little sick from last night, but I will be alright" answered Bilbo. The company continued on as Bilbo clinched at his stomach.

...

Bilbo continued to be sick as they entered Erebor and when Smaug left, he would sit by himself and think.

When the dwarves who stayed back in Lake Town came back, they kept close eyes on Thorin and Bilbo. Oín would check Bilbo when he was looking worse than usual.

...

When Bard presented the Arkenstone, all looked shocked at Bilbo, when he said he gave it to them. 

"Throw him off the gate" commanded Thorin. All the dwarves stood in shock at their leaders request. 

"Fine! I'll do it myself" cried Thorin, as he grabbed Bilbo and was about to throw him off. Then Gandalf came through the army of Elves and told him not to hurt Bilbo, who was shaking against the edge of the gate.

"You are not making a good impression as king under the mountain, Thorin son of Thráin" said Gandalf.

"I will not have dealing with meddling Wizards or Shire rats ever again!" cried Thorin, as he watched Bilbo climb down the rope,  but Thorin noticed Bilbo's stomach protruding slightly.  

Thorin looked shocked at Bilbo, as he climbed down from the wall to rejoin Gandalf.

"What is your answer, will you have peace or war?" asked Bard. But just then a raven came to the wall and started speaking in a language that was only known to Dwarves.

"I will have war" said Thorin. Then came from upon the hill was Dain's army. 

...

Thorin, Fili, Kili,  and Dwalin rode on rams to Ravenhill. As Bilbo came to warn Thorin of the sudden attack. 

When Bilbo met up with them Fili and Kili were gone. Thorin turned to Bilbo when he aproached. 

"Bilbo, why did you never tell us that you are expecting?" asked Thorin. Dwalin stared them in shock, but smiled.

"Thorin there is no time to explain.  We need to get out, there is an army coming from the north as we speak" said Bilbo.

"It's a trap. Dwalin, call Fili and Kili back now" commanded Thorin.

But just then Fili was dangling on the cliff, with Azog behind him. Azog stabbed Fili, and let go of him. Fili's body fell and lay motionless on the ground far below. They could see Kili running higher on the battlement to avenge his brother. And so the battle between them began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have tissues ready

Bilbo woke up from being hit in the head by an Orc, to find Eagles in the sky. He came to the edge of the cliff and found Thorin lying on the ground. Bilbo ran to Thorin and kneed beside him. Thorin opened his eyes and looked at his One.

"Everything will be okay, Thorin. You will live through this, and I will not let you die now" said Bilbo, as he grimaced at the wound on Thorin's stomach.  The wound was deep, and seemed to be out of healing. 

"I want to part in friendship and love, and I wish to take back what I said at the gate. Go back to your home, your garden, your armchair,  and our child" said Thorin, as he continued to struggle to breath and speak.

Thorin raised his hand to Bilbo's stomach, and rubbed it. "You will make a great father, I know it, but I wish I could see you give birth to our heir."

"You will be able to see the birth, Thorin. It is yours as much as mine" said Bilbo as he held Thorin's hand to his stomach.

"No, but I wish that there more that coveted food and drink over gold, then this world would be a merrier place. Farewell" said Thorin, as he lay still and he breathing stopped, and his hand fell to the ground motionless. 

"Thorin!" cried Bilbo, as tried to shake his One, but no luck came from it. He hid his face in his to stop the showing of his tears, as he wept. 

Dwalin came up behind Bilbo,  and lay a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo looked up to see the strong warrior crying.

"Bilbo" said Dwalin after he could start breathing normally,  but tears made his voice ragged, "Is it true what Thorin said? That you are...pregnant with his heir" Bilbo nodded, and rested he hands upon his slightly protruding stomach. 

Dwalin hugged and blessed him for carrying the next child on the line of Durin.  

Just then the remaining dwarves came up and started to cry at the sight of their dead leader, and thoughts came to them of Fili and Kili who had perished before Thorin.

But news spread among the dwarves, that Bilbo Baggins was pregnant with Thorin's heir, after stating that the Elves or Men didn't need to knew of the news after Bilbo requested to return back to him home. 

Oín checked Bilbo out one more time to see how the child was progressing. Bilbo was still very small for being almost one month along. 

"Are you sure you want to leave? We can make arrangements to have you stay here until the babe is born" said Oín.

"I want to see Bag-End again. Though this child will be half Dwarf, having it grow up in the Shire will be best for it, until it's old enough" answered Bilbo. "Besides, I will have Gandalf with me."

"Does he know yet?" asked Oín.

"I will tell him once we are far away from Erebor, and the ears of strangers" answered Bilbo. 

...

A few days later, Dis arrived to look at her dead brother and sons. She stooped between Fili and Kili to look at their injuries.  Fili's injuries weren't as bad on his chest, but they told her he was stabbed in the back. Kili's injuries were on his chest, with a wound on is stomach that twinned with Thorin's. She saw something protruding out of Kili's coat, and she grabbed it.

She opened her hands and found it was the ruinstone she had given to Kili before he left. "He kept his promise, but I didn't want him to come back like this" said Dis, as tears flooded her eyes and her voice ragged.

She stood up and went to Thorin, kneeled beside him and cried at the wound that was on his stomach.

Dis stood up and walked over to Bilbo. "Are you the hobbit that was courting my brother, and is expecting his child" Bilbo nodded, and Dis hugged him, and muttering words of blessing to him and the child, saying that he will do great through the pregnancy. 

...

Bilbo was about to leave Erebor, when the remaining dwarves stood before him. 

"Um, you all welcome, if you are in the neighborhood, to stop by Bag-End. Tea is at two, and my door will be open for you all" said Bilbo.

But he turned to Balin and he said "The news can be released once I am out of their reach, in about a week or two from now." Balin nodded to the request.

Bilbo waved his hand and the dwarves waved back, as Bilbo left with Gandalf,  who was on a horse, and Bilbo a pony. 

...

Bilbo and Gandalf were nearly to Beorn's house, when Bilbo stopped, and Gandalf halted by him.

"What is the matter?" asked Gandalf.

"Gandalf...I...I am pregnant with Thorin's child"  said Bilbo, as a blush started to appear on his face, as Gandalf looked at him in shock.

"How long have you known?" asked Gandalf. 

"Ever sense I became it, which was before I left Lake Town" said Bilbo.

"You have been carrying a child for nearly four months, and you never told me" said Gandalf,  trying to keep his voice down.

"Yes, but I did it for a reason,  so I could come back home. You would of forced me to stay in Erebor for nine more months than I intended to stay" said Bilbo.

 "I will have Beorn check on you, sense you are this far along" said Gandalf, as he look down at Bilbo's now small round stomach, that protruded slightly out of his shirt.

Once in the gates to Beorn's house, they saw him come to them and pick Bilbo up into his arms, and rub Bilbo's stomach.

"My little bunny is pregnant!" bellowed Beorn,  as he set Bilbo back down on the ground.

"Did you mind Beorn if you can check on the babe?" asked Gandalf.

"I will do that for you and my little bunny" said Beorn, as he led Bilbo and Gandalf into his home.

They set Bilbo upon Beorn's table, as Beorn poked at Bilbo's stomach. 

"The babe seems healthy,  but still very small for how long he has been carrying it" said Beorn.

"That is what I feared" said Gandalf.

"I was still going back to my home, no matter what anyone said" said Bilbo.

"But now you will have to carry it longer than normal, to make up for how small it will be" said Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to get Bilbo to Bag-End, but fearing I wrote too much this chapter, I will leave with them at Beorn's, then have Rivendell and Bag-End to the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Bilbo and Gandalf took their leave of Beorn to head to Rivendell. 

Once there, the Elves greeted them with gladness, and when Elrond came to greet them, he stood there and stared at Bilbo.

"I...heard news of him...but I did not think it was true" stumbled Elrond.

"It is true what you were told from the dwarves, as you can see" said Bilbo as he laid his hands on his stomach. 

"Congratulations Bilbo, I hope things go well" said Elrond with a smile on his face.

"That is actually why we are here in the first place. We want to see how the babe is doing, even though Beorn had checked him out when we were with him" said Gandalf.

"I will go with a few healers to assess Bilbo's condition" said Elrond as he sent Bilbo into a room. Bilbo was laid before a group of healers with Elrond as they poked at Bilbo's stomach. 

"How long have you been carrying it?" asked Elrond. 

"Almost five months" said Bilbo.

"You are too small to be almost five months along, but once you get back home and back to normal meals you should become bigger" said Elrond.

"Do you have ideas about what the gender will be?" asked Bilbo.

"I think it will be a boy, and you can ask any Elf and they will say that" said Elrond, and the other Elves in the room nodded their approval. 

"Thank you, Elrond and I will send letters to you and the dwarves when I am home, and with the progression of my pregnancy,  until I give birth" said Bilbo.  

"That will be appreciated, but try to enjoy this while you can, soon you will give birth and have a child of your own" said Elrond with a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "You will do great I know you will" said Elrond. 

A young boy that looked to be ten came over to Bilbo and stared down at him.

"Ada, what is this and why is his stomach so big?" asked the boy.

"This Estel, is Bilbo Baggins from the Shire and he is a hobbit. Why his stomach is so big, well he is carrying something  _very_  special" said Elrond to Estel. 

"What?" asked Estel.

"He is carrying a child" said Elrond.

Estel poked at Bilbo's stomach. "I thought only females had children" said Estel.

"Hobbits are different than Men, in that both genders can have children" said Elrond, as Bilbo got up and pulled his tunic over his protruding stomach, that still barely showed.

Elrond, may I take leave tomorrow to return back to my home?" asked Bilbo.

"You may, but be careful while you are traveling" said Elrond.

...

The next morning, Bilbo and Gandalf left Rivendell and headed to the Shire.

When they were on the borders of the Shire, Gandalf halted and Bilbo turned towards him. 

"Are you going on with me, Gandalf?"asked Bilbo.

"No, I think you will be alright to venture into the Shire alone. I have urgent business to attend to and cannot be delayed any longer" said Gandalf.

"Farewell Gandalf" said Bilbo, as he stretched his hand out to shake Gandalf's. Bilbo was about to continue on when Gandalf stopped him.

"Oh, Bilbo. What about that magic ring? I know you picked it up on the Goblin tunnels" said Gandalf.

"I lost it during the battle, fell out of my pocket and never saw it again" said Bilbo.

Gandalf said farewell to Bilbo and left.

...

Once Bilbo entered into the Shire, all eyes turned towards him, not only with the gear of Erebor, but with his small round stomach that stuck out from underneath his cloak.

When he started to notice his belongs being carried away from his home, he ran up to Bag-End to find an auction taking place, with the Sackville-Baggins' running it.

Bilbo ran into the auction, while eyes came to his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" bellowed Bilbo.

"And who are you?" said the auctioner.

"What do you mean who am I? I am Bilbo Baggins" said Bilbo.

"Well Bilbo was pronounced dead, if you are indeed him, then prove with a document of identification" said the auctioner. 

"Here" said Bilbo as he gave the auctioner the contract. "My name is signed on their."

"And who is this, Thorin Oakenshield?" asked the auctioner. 

"He was my friend" said Bilbo,  as he entered into an empty Bag-End and shut the door behind him. He held his stomach and started rubbing it, trying to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say wow. You guys have been amazing, with all the support you have been giving me, and showing that I am not writing this story for nothing. I am also open to suggestions, and I have been given many, but others are welcome. I also have other stories that I am in the progress of writing too.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo pressed away from the door, and walked inside, but there came a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Bilbo.

"It's a friend of Kili" said the voice, which sounded female.  Bilbo opened the door and looked up. He saw before him a female Elf with fresh tears on her face. She had bright red hair that hung beyond her back. Her stomach was swollen and sticking out of her green corset. 

"Are you Bilbo Baggins?" asked the Elf,  as she looked up and down Bilbo, with her eyes resting upon his stomach. 

"Yes, and who is this that asks?" asked Bilbo.

"I am Tauriel from Mirkwood, but has banished me from returning" said Tauriel.

"Why are you here in the Shire?" asked Bilbo.

"I heard that you were the king's One, but it seems that you are more than just that now" said Tauriel,  as she jesters towards his stomach. 

"Then it seems you are more than just an Elf from the Woodland Realm" said Bilbo, as he mimicked her action. "Care to explain."

How about you go first, but may I step inside?" asked Tauriel. Bilbo moved out and let Tauriel come in, but she was too tall from the hobbit sized home. Bilbo took a seat in his armchair and Tauriel sat next to him.

"Tell me why you are carrying Thorin's child" said Tauriel. 

"There is no telling, it just happened, and now I am alone and waiting for the child to be born, but I want to know what happened to you and what child you are carrying" said Bilbo.

"It is Kili's, and I know immediately afterwards that I was,  but I couldn't tell him, then soon he was killed, and I could do nothing about it. I wanted to be beside someone who knew what it was like to be in my place, so I followed you ever sense you left Erebor" said Tauriel. 

"I will send word to the dwarves and Elves of Rivendell of both our conditions, but we will need a midwife before long" said Bilbo.

"Is there a way I could be your midwife?" asked a voice.  They turned around saw a dwarf like women standing before them. 

"Who are you?" asked Bilbo. 

"I am Elien, of the Valar, sent to protect those of Middle Earth" said Elien.

"What are you doing in my house?" asked Bilbo.

 "I followed you on your adventure, but I left early to come back here, so they could not get anymore of your furniture and belongings, as you can see I saved the armchairs" said Elien.

 "I thank you for it, but you can't be both of our midwives. But you may offer your help for both of us, while I send word that we will need a midwife for Tauriel" said Bilbo.

"I will get paper, quell and ink for you so you may do so" said Elien as she left to get the supplies for the letters.

Once back she gave Bilbo a table and let him write to the dwarves and elves, while she assessed Tauriel. When Bilbo was done with the letters, it was his turn do be assessed.

"How long have you been carrying the child?" asked Elien.

"Six months" answered Bilbo.

"You seem too small to be that far along, but any troubles so far?" asked Elien.

"No pain, but some sickness in the beginning" answered Bilbo.

"It seems you and Tauriel are twinning in both your pregnancy's. She is as far along as you, but she is growing faster. Soon she will give birth, in about three months, but we should be prepared now, if it should come early" said Elien. 

"Do you have children of your own?" asked Bilbo.

"No, and don't think I will" said Elien sadly. 

"Why not? You are a beautiful women and there should be someone for you" said Bilbo shocked at Elien.

"Marriage and fertility come naturally to Hobbits, while my race is more hard set" said Elien. "Thank you for trying, but I have made up my mind long ago to remain single, and to be fateful to my race."

Bilbo looked down, but thought streamed through his head of how to make Elien happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Elien  
> Gender: Female  
> Age: Unknown  
> Race: Valar  
> Bio: She entered into Arda when the world was made, then set sail to Middle Earth to defeat the Great Enemy. She became corrupted from her battle with him, and remain hidden from the world.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later,  Mirithel, the Elven midwife showed up, to aid Tauriel, and let Elien could take care of Bilbo.

From what Mirithel confirmed for Elien, was that Tauriel would give birth in a few months, but Bilbo would have longer to wait.

That night when Tauriel and Bilbo were sent to bed, Mirithel sat beside Elien, and smiled at her.

"What?" asked Elien.

"You like Bilbo" said Mirithel. 

"What? He is gay,  besides I could not marry a mortal" said Elien. 

"Tauriel loved Kili,  and that didn't stop her from loving him" said Mirithel.

"It's different, she is an Elf, and I am a Valar, and she didn't have to worry about her partner not loving her. I am not interested in Bilbo, and he is not to me" said Elien.

"I see it in both your eyes when you look at each other. You are meant to be with him" said Mirithel.

"Even if we were together, I couldn't give him more children" said Elien.

"Why would he want more, besides why couldn't have children, you could be a great mother" said Mirithel.

"Please Mirithel, I think it will be best to let Bilbo decide if he likes me or not, but for now I will take care of him until he gives birth. But I will help you when Tauriel is ready" said Elien.

"That will be appreciated, thank you Elien" said Mirithel as she went to bed. Elien sat in the chair in thought.

Could she really like him? Nonsense he could never like someone her, and her him.

...

When Tauriel was on her ninth month, she started to go into labor. Elien and Mirithel took Tauriel into a room, with Bilbo at her side.

An hour later, Tauriel gave birth to her daughter. 

"What are you going to name her?" asked Bilbo.

"How about Laeghel?" asked Mirithel. 

"It's beautiful" said Tauriel held Laeghel in her arms.

Laeghel had a dark copper colored hair, with brown turquoise eyes, and a fair white face.

"Congratulations Tauriel" said Mirithel,  Elien and Bilbo together. Bilbo looked down at his own swollen stomach and frowned. Tauriel seeing Bilbo's reaction put a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright, Bilbo. You will give birth and enjoy the child as much as anyone could" said Tauriel, trying to comfort him. Bilbo nodded and smiled at her.

That night Bilbo woke up and found Elien staring at him.

"Do you even sleep?" asked Bilbo. 

"I have been worried about you and your child" said Elien. "And I never have slept in a long time."

"How long?" asked Bilbo.

"Far longer than your memory will go" said Elien."But do not worry about me, I will be with you until the end."

Bilbo fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

...

Almost three months later, Bilbo was put on bed rest until he would give birth.  The wait for all of them was about to be over.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo remain in bed through the majority of the month of September.  When Bilbo's birthday came up on September 22nd, they celebrated it with him in bed, but when Bilbo started to go into labor, they rush to his aid, with Tauriel and Laeghel by his side.

Tauriel gave word of encouragement to him, saying that the wait will be over soon, and he will have the child. But Bilbo let out a cry, then looked up at his son.

"Congratulations Bilbo, he might be small, but he is yours" said Elien as she handed the child to Bilbo.

"What are you going to name him?' asked Tauriel.

"I was thinking Frodo" said Bilbo.

"That is a beautiful name" said Elien.

Frodo had dark brown hair, that was curled like Bilbo's.  His eyes were bright blue, and his face white. He looked very hobbit like, but hints of dwarfish too.

"Thank you, Elien, for everything" said Bilbo, as he kissed Frodo forehead. 

That night, Elien stayed in Bilbo's room, to keep both Bilbo and Frodo company. Bilbo woke up to make sure Frodo was safe, and sure enough he laid in his small bed.

Bilbo got up and looked at Frodo with a smile.  

"You are going to be a great parent, I can already see it" said Elien.

"But I can't do it alone" said Bilbo, as he walked to Elien,  and took her hands.

"Bilbo...I can't. Frodo is yours and Thorin's, and I don't want to take him from you" said Elien,  looking up at Bilbo.

Bilbo inched closer to Elien, until he was only inches apart from her. "I want you to help me with Frodo.  I...really like you, Ellen. I know you think I am gay for loving Thorin, but after meeting you, I knew that you were for me" said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, I don't know what to say" said Elien, as she looked up at him. Bilbo pressed his lips to hers, as she looked shocked at him. When he drew back, they both blushed at each other.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you" said Bilbo sadly.

"Bilbo wait" said Elien. Bilbo looked at her again. "I really like you too, I just was not sure if you did" said Elien blushing.

"You do?" asked Bilbo. Elien nods, but she was still blushing. Bilbo hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him.

Elien knew she had found her One, after years of waiting and searching.

"You will be mine, forever" said Elien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was expecting to end it how I did. I was planning for Ellen to hold back her emotions towards Bilbo, then do the end scene a chapter later or so, but this story is writing itself, so can't do anything about it.   
> Thank you for all the hits and kudos. I have wrote at least three chapters today, so enjoy them for now, they will come slower, but I will try to get at least one chapter everyday.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo picked up Elien, and put her in his bed. Then he climbed into bed beside her, and pinned her down.

"Bilbo, Dis is going to be here tomorrow. I suggest we go to bed" said Elien.

"Sense when?" asked Bilbo.

"I sent letters to the Mountain a few weeks ago, stating that if they wanted to see the child, they can come" said Elien. "And Dis said she was heading to the Shire."

"So Dis is going to see Frodo soon?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes, and you should go to bed" said Elien.

"But go to bed with me" said Bilbo, as he kissed her again.

"We have only met each other for a few months" said Elien, but at that moment Bilbo took a lock of Elien's hair and started braiding it.

Once done, Elien looked at the braid, then at Bilbo.

"Bilbo...I don't know what to say" said Elien.

"How about you say yes" said Bilbo.

"Don't you think it's a little rushed?" asked Elien.

"Thorin asked the same question after knowing him for about the same time as I have known you" said Bilbo. Elien smiled at him then nodded.

"Now go to bed" said Elien. Bilbo laid on top of her. 

"That's not what I meant" said Elien. Bilbo smiled at her. 

"Please, Elien" said Bilbo.

"You want another one this soon?" asked Elien. Bilbo nodded, "but from you" said Bilbo.

"I will accept your courtship, but I don't know if I want more children, especially when you just gave birth to Frodo" said Elien.

"He will want a brother or sister sooner rather than later" said Bilbo. "Beside you never had any. I just want one more, please Elien."

Elien thought over the risk, but after many minutes of thinking, she nodded her head.

"You will do it?" asked Bilbo with a smile on his face. 

"Yes, I will at least try" said Elien.

...

The next day, Dis arrived to see Frodo for the first time, but the rest of the company came along, and they couldn't get enough of Frodo and Laeghel. 

"Thorin would have loved to see him" said Dis, as she held Frodo."And he looks so much like him."

Dis then turned to Elien, and looked her up and down. "Who are you?"

"I am Elien, the midwife of Bilbo and partner" said Elien looking down.

"So Bilbo is courting you?" asked Dis.

"Yes, but I hope you are alright with it, my..." Elien cut herself off before saying too much.

"My...what?" asked Dis.

"Dis can we talk about this in private?" asked Elien.

"A matter concerning me includes all" said Dis, as the remaining dwarves, Tauriel and Bilbo stared at Elien.

"Dis, my sister. I was your brother, Thorin" said Elien. Everyone stared at her with utter shock. 

"H...how is that possible?" asked Dis at length.

"A few years before Thorin was born, I lost my body for the second time, and I wondered long to find it again, but I never did. Right before Thorin was born,  he was dying at the same time.  I decided then to become him, and keep him alive, though he was mortal. After I died as Thorin, I found myself again, and became Elien again" said Elien.

"Did you know you would come back?" asked Bilbo.

"No, I thought I would die, and never come back, but I am happy that I got to be with you all again" said Elien.

The dwarves with Dis, Bilbo and Tauriel ran up to Elien, and hugged her. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I am happy that you gave Bilbo Frodo" said Dis.

"And I will be giving him another one, just have to wait a few months" said Elien with a smile.

Dis hugged Elien once again, but Elien looked down.

"What's wrong, Elien?" asked Dis.

"I made you lose your sons, and...I can't live with that, even if I died in the end" said Elien. 

"It's not your fault they died, you helped raise them with me to be who they were. But now you will get to raise your own, and we are all happy for you" said Dis.

"Thank you,  Dis for being a great sister. I just hope I can make it up to all of you, with all the hurts I gave you" said Elien. 

"You will do enough to make up for the hurts, by coming back to Erebor and being our queen. Dain is a great king, but you were Thorin. You have rights to the throne" said Dis.

"As much as I want to go back,  I can't. I have a child along the way, and Bilbo lives here. Maybe one day, I will come and take the throne" said Elien. Dis nodded at Elien, even though she was sad about it.

"I will follow you when the time comes, but will you at least let me be your midwife?" asked Dis.

"You most certainly can be my midwife" said Elien. "After all you were my sister."

"You still are, even though you are not a dwarf, but can be mistaken as one" said Dis.

"They will still know" said Elien. "But let us eat." They all sat in the dinning room and feasted.

Six months later

_Arms grasped behind Elien, and neck exposed.  A man stood with a blade to her neck._

_"This is what happens when you mess with us" said the man, as he cut her throat. Elien fell to the ground._

_..._

_Ellen felt so weak as she continued on. Each step she took made she legs feel heavier. She took one more step and collapsed. Her body stayed as she floated away._

_..._

_She looked up at Bilbo, while he held her hand._

_"...Farewell" said Elien as Thorin, as she shut her eyes and died._

_..._

Elien woke from sleep, to find Mirithel and Dis standing over her, with Bilbo by her side.

"Elien, are you okay?" asked Dis. 

"It was just a bad dream, nothing more" said Elien. 

"Go to bed, Elien" said Dis. Elien laid back down as Bilbo tried to comfort her.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day brought little ease for Elien. She was on high alert the entire day, it was not until late in the evening that she started to calm down. Bilbo had already laid Frodo to bed, when he came to her.

"Is everything alright with you?" asked Bilbo.

"There is something outside" said Elien. Bilbo followed Elien line of sight to find lights coming to Bag-End. Bilbo immediately went to the fire and put it out, with the other candles as well.

"Stay by Frodo, and get everyone into one room. When I give the word, we leave" said Elien, as she drew her sword. Bilbo went to do the tasks assigned.

Elien walked up to the door, took a silver ring out of her and slipped it on her finger. Voices came up to the door, that sounded Orc like, but they spoke the Common Tongue.

"Is this it?" asked one.

"It has to be, you blind bat. Chef said it was the one on top of the hill" answered another voice.

The door creaked open, and in came two Orcs. Elien readied her sword, and slashed at both of them. They fell down immediately with severed heads and cut throats.

Elien took off her ring and put it back into her pocket again, then she came to Bilbo's room. "We need to get out of here now" commanded Elien.

"What happened?" asked Bilbo holding Frodo.

"Orcs are coming for us, we need to get out of the Shire" said Elien.

The dwarves went out of the room, with Mirithel and Dis, cautious of the dead orcs on the door step. Dis dragged the orcs outside and cut off their heads with her sword.

Once Bilbo, Frodo and Elien got out and locked the door, Bilbo headed to Hamfast, who lived a smial away. Bilbo knocked on the door and Hamfast answered.

"Bilbo,  what is the matter?" asked Hamfast.

"Orcs are after us, they just invaded Bag-End" said Bilbo. "Can you tell the Thain that I had to leave."

"Come in and you can use my scribe table" said Hamfast as he opened the door and let Bilbo in, then closed the door behind them.

Minutes later, Bilbo walked out with a document in hand. They walked to where the Thain lives, and dropped off the document. 

"Ready to go?" asked Elien.

"Where are we going?" asked Balin. 

"To Erebor" said Elien. All the dwarves had smiles on their faces, while Mirithel and Bilbo had mixed expressions.


	10. Chapter 10

"Elien, you cannot go that far in your condition" said Mirithel.

"Bilbo made it from Erebor to Bag-End with no problem" said Elien.

"This is different,. He was not as far along as you are now, and he didn't have Orcs on his tail" said Dis.

"I will give birth in Erebor, but I can't stay somewhere where it isn't save for Frodo or my child" said Elien. Dis had a worried look on her face, but nodded.

"But I will check on you during the journey" said Dis and Mirithel. Elien nodded to the terms as she lead the company of eleven dwarves, one elf, and two hobbits, through the outskirts of the Shire.

...

Once near the gates of Bree, Elien halted, as everyone else filed behind her. It was already night on the third day of their journey,  and was raining slightly. Elien knocked on the gatedoor, and a man opened a higher slot, just to close it and open one lower on the door.

"State your name and business" said the gatekeeper. 

"We wish to enter and find an inn. Our names and business shall be kept secret for now" said Elien.

"Just general questions,  especially in these days, and the amount of your party. How many are there?" asked the gatekeeper as he opened the gate.

"Fifteen" answered Elien. The gatekeeper looked shocked at all the company walking by him.

The gate shut behind them, and all sighed a breath of relief, as they headed to a nearby inn. The sign read:  _Prancing Pony._ They entered into the inn with clouds of smoke around them. Frodo coughed into Bilbo's chest, as Elien found the innkeeper.

She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around.

"How may I help you all?" asked the innkeeper.

"We wish to have a room for the night" said Elien. "Are you Butterbur?"

"Yes ma'am,  Barliman Butterbur at your service, and who may you be?" asked Butterbur.

"I am Valia" said Elien, "with my company, who will introduce themselves."

One by one each of them introduced themselves,  until lastly came Bilbo holding Frodo.

"I am Mr. Underhill, and here is Frodo" said Bilbo.

"It is a pleaser to meet all of you" said Butterbur. "I will get a few rooms for each of you." He ran off to get rooms ready.

Once the rooms were ready, Butterbur lead each group to their rooms. He put Dwalin, Balin, and Dis in the first room. Oín, Gloín, and Mirithel were in the second room, Dori, Nori, and Ori in the third, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur in the forth.  Lastly Bilbo, Frodo, and Elien were left to go in the fifth room.

That night little happened, and the next day they left Bree, and headed to Rivendell.


	11. Chapter 11

They were nearing Rivendell on the seventh day of their journey.

Little activity came to them, but when they got close the borders of Rivendell, A group of men jumped at them with drawn swords, but they didn't expect to see to find a much larger company, with weapons ready to fight.

The leader of the company walked up and grabbed Elien.

"Look who we have here" said the leader. Ellen struggled out of the man's arms, but a sword was placed to her neck.

"I thought I killed you, but it seems you returned again" said the man.

"And I thought you died many years ago, but that doesn't seem the case either" said Elien, before she cut his arm off, and ran away. But at that moment, an arrow came flying and embedded into Elien's swollen stomach. 

Mirithel, Dis, and Bilbo ran over to Elien, as Ori shot the archer. Oín ran up to Elien, and command the others to kill the men. 

"We need to get get to Rivendell now" said Oín.  Mirithel picked up Elien, and ran off to the direction of Rivendell.

"We will see her soon,  but we need to worry about this now" said Dis, as she held Bilbo from running after Mirithel. 

Bilbo pulled out Sting, and the rim glowed blue. Dis looked at the sword and cursed.

"Orcs are coming" said Dis, "We need to move now before we are outnumbered."

The company stopped what they were doing and ran after Dis, who was running the same direction as Mirithel.

...

Elien woke up to find herself in a room with elves staring down at her.

"Where am I?" asked Elien.

"You are in Rivendell" said Elrond.  Elien suddenly remembered what happened from them being ambushed by Men, to her being knocked out. Her hands reached for her stomach.

"Is it okay?" asked Elien.

"The child is alright, but from your midwife, it has slowed down in its growth sense you started the journey" said Elrond.

"Elien!" cried a voice. Elien looked up and found all the company at the doorframe, with Tauriel holding Laeghel, Gandalf, and a small boy.

Bilbo ran up to Elien, and still holding Frodo. The boy suddenly noticed Bilbo, and came up behind him.

"Bilbo" said Elien with a smile as she looked to see the company still very much alive.

"Elien" said Tauriel as she came up to Elien. 

"Hullo Tauriel" said Elien.

"Ma'am" said the boy as he came to Elien, then Bilbo recognized him.

"Yes Estel" said Elien.

"Are you alright?" asked Estel.

"I am fine, thank you" said Elien to everyone. 

"That is good to hear" said Tauriel, "and I am happy to see you expecting, after all this time."

"Elrond said it was alright,  but I still have a long journey ahead, with any that will come with me" said Elien. All the original company nodded their heads, as well as Gandalf and Tauriel.

Elien could not help but smile at them, after all they had done for her as Thorin. Now they were willing to come with her again, as their leader.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Elien got up, and moved around, she rounded everyone up for a council. 

"We need to get over the Misty Mountains soon, if we want to get back to Erebor before winter" said Elien.

"Where are we to go? We can't go through the way we came the first time" said Balin.

"Balin, there is no other way around, unless we go through Moria, and that will take us too far south" said Elien. "But we must not make the same mistakes again."

"So we are going through the same paths in the mountains as we did in the first quest?" asked Bilbo. "And why can't we stay here?"

"It will be a burden for Elrond if we stay longer than we need to, and we have no choice with the path we are taking" said Elien. Bilbo nodded at her, but he face showed utter shock at her response. 

"We leave tomorrow at dawn" said Elien as she left the room.

"It's okay, Bilbo. She is just stressed with not only the child, but the thought of being the queen of Erebor" said Bofur. Bilbo smiled at him, while still carrying Frodo in his arms.

...

They made Elien agree to remain in Rivendell for one more week, so they could stock up and prepare for the next stage of the journey. 

When the last day came before they left, the company agreed to use the day to spent in peace, while they got ready to leave.

When the day was almost over, Bilbo came to Elien.

"Elien, are you alright? You haven't been acting normally for a while" asked Bilbo.

"Bilbo, do you still have that ring of yours?" asked Elien. Bilbo looked at her shock, but he pulled out the ring, as she did the same with her ring.

"What about it?" asked Bilbo, more curious than ever.

"Your ring was made by the Dark Lord, Sauron, the One Ring of Power" said Elien.

"What, about yours?" asked Bilbo.

"My ring was given to me by Eru, before I entered Arda" said Elien. "My ring is safe, but I suggest you not use yours."

"Is that why the orcs were after us?" asked Bilbo.

"It's hard to say, but the marks they bore were none other than that of Mordor" said Elien. Bilbo looked shocked at the ring,  then put it back in his pocket.

Bilbo then pulled Elien in and hugged her. Elien went down to Bilbo's height and kissed him.

"You will do alright,  Elien, not only as the queen,  but as a mother as well" said Bilbo as he placed his hands on Elien's stomach.

"Thank you, Bilbo" said Elien, "let's go to bed, tomorrow we leave."

...

The next morning at dawn, everyone waited by the doors to head east. The company consisted of Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oín, Gloín, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gandalf, Tauriel, Laeghel, Mirithel, Dis, Bilbo, Frodo, and Elien. In total there were eighteen members of the company. 

The company said goodbye to Elrond, then leaving Rivendell and up the slopes away from the valley. They all looked back one more time before continuing on towards the Misty Mountains.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days after leaving Rivendell, the weather turned rainy and the wind blow viciously.

"We must find shelter" shouted Dwalin,  as the rain made the clothes stick to everyone's skin.

"We aren't getting captured by Orcs again" cried Elien. Frodo and Laeghel were shaking in the arms of Bilbo and Tauriel.

"We won't be able to keep this up, or we will all die of sickness" said Balin. Elien walked forward and turned to her left. 

"I found a cave, but I will check out" cried Elien.

Moments later, Elien walked back. "The cave is safe to enter, we camp in the cave tonight" said Elien.

"Will we all fit in the cave" asked Balin. Elien nodded her head, then they followed her to the left,  and found the cave. 

They entered in, and found it dry and closed in the back. They all filed in and laid down with their gear beside them.

...

Late in the night, Elien woke to the sound of the opening of doors.

_Not again_

Elien immediately got up and woke everyone up. 

"We need to get out of here, now" shouted Elien. The company got up, grabbed their gear and ran out of the cave.

Elien was the last out, but as she ran out, the doors opened underneath her. She leaped forward to the cave entrance, but she missed it by a few inches.

Dwalin grabbed onto her arm before she fell down, then he pulled her up.

"I'm not losing you again, after all, you are still our leader" said Dwalin once he got Elien to her feet.

"Thank you, Dwalin. Let's get out of here before we're captured by Orcs or Goblins" said Elien, as she again lead them through the mountain passes.

...

They could see the end of the Misty Mountains, and their hopes raised as they made it to solid ground again.

They made for the trees, but as they thought the Goblins were not going to be a problem,  there came a rumble from the mountains.

They looked behind them, and found hundreds of Goblins coming out of the mountain.

"Run!" shouted Gandalf, as they rushed to the pine trees.

"Climb up the trees" shouted Elien, as she took a branch and started to climb up.

They all followed her lead as they hid on the tops of the trees. The Goblins could be seen far below running about.

Elien looked down and smiled. She pulled out her ring, slipped it on her finger, and disappeared. She jumped from the branches and went into battle.


	14. Chapter 14

The company looked shocked at what Elien just did, but soon goblins were being slain from below. They cheered her on as she continued to confuse the goblins and slay them.

...

Once Elien reached the ground she started slewing goblins left and right.  They started to flee back to the mountain to be slain by Elien. She could hear the company cheering her on as she ran after a runaway goblin.

Once all the goblins were dead, the company climbed down from the trees, as Elien slipped her ring off her finger and put back in her pocket. 

"That was some fine fighting, if I may say so" said Dwalin, as he approached Elien.

"I did kill all of them" said Elien smiling at Dwalin.

"Do you need our help?" asked a voice. They turned around and found the Eagles flying above them. One of them on the ground with a crown upon his head. 

"That would be appreciated" said Gandalf as he went upon the leaders back.  They all followed his lead, and climbed on an eagles back.

The leader took flight and the others followed,  as they soared in the air.  The dwarves were more relaxed on the Eagles back,  but Elien held onto the back freely and was the most relaxed,  beside Gandalf.

 After many minutes of flying, the Eagles started to circle around the Carrock, and they let the company dismount. 

Elien pet the eagle that bore her, and she said farewell to them, as they flew back towards the mountains.

"We may rest here, but we should head out" said Elien. But the company decided to stay there until the next day. Oín checked on Elien for any injuries,  while Mirithel and Dis checked on Elien's condition.

"You seem to grow much slower than normally, but you shall be ready soon" said Dis to Elien.

"Do you think Beorn would allow us to stay at his home while we rest up" said Bilbo. 

"Why don't we go see Beorn, but we should still be cautious around him, but let us get going" said Gandalf.

The company grabbed their gear, and went on their way to Beorn's house.

Once at the gates, Gandalf made them halt, and had Bilbo with Frodo come with him.

"Stay here and come in pairs ever five minutes" said Gandalf as he walked with Bilbo.

"Beorn already knows us,  shouldn't he accept us in?" asked Bilbo once they were getting closer to Beorn's house.

"We have more in the company this time around, then in the quest. But he should accept us" said Gandalf, but he seemed nervous even now.

When they came to the house, they was Beorn cutting up wood, but he stopped when they approached.

"Look who we have here, Gandalf, little bunny, and a smaller little bunny" said Beorn. "What brings you back here again?"

"We were in the area and wanted to see if you will take us in, but we have more than just the three of us" said Gandalf. 

"Then bring them here, and this time all of them at once" said Beorn. Gandalf walked away and came back with the whole company, following him. They introduced themselves one by one, until lastly Elien was left to introduce herself.

"And I am Elien, leader of the company,  and courting Bilbo, as well as the mother of his child" said Elien. Beorn looked at Elien with curiosity. 

"You seem to be more than just those titles, but let us all go get rooms for you all" said Beorn as he lead them to his home.

...

That night, Bilbo found Elien outside looking out.

"Do you remember that night?" asked Elien,  "when I asked you to court me as Thorin?"

"That was one of the happiness days of my life, besides the day when I asked you to court me" said Bilbo.

"This was the spot I did it, and that was when I knew I wanted you" said Elien.

"And the start of our relationship" said Bilbo, as he held Elien in his arms. Elien put his head in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quite tired writing this, so if there was anything wrong I apologies in advance


	15. Chapter 15

"Elien, do you have an idea what the gender will be?" asked Bilbo.

"I think it will be a girl, but I could be wrong. I would have the child soon, but it doesn't seem to be coming" said Elien.

"You need to rest, Elien. We have been though the journey for over three months, and Its time you get ready, in case it comes early" said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, I don't think it will come early. From what Mirithel and Dis have been saying, I won't give birth for another few months" said Elien, "I know how much you want this, but we may rest and heal."

"We will continue the adventure once we are rested, but you will be checked on by Dis and Mirithel" said Bilbo. Elien nodded and she went back to sleep. 

...

The company stayed with Beorn for one week before Elien said it was time for them to go. They said goodbye to Beorn and headed off in the direction of Mirkwood.

"Are we going on the same path as before?" asked Dori. 

"We don't want to get lost again,  the Elven road should be safe enough,  but we have Gandalf this time" said Elien. 

"Yes,  and I won't let you stray the path again" said Gandalf.

Once they entered the Elven gate, the company entered into Mirkwood, and the memories of the first time gong in went through their heads. Tauriel couldn't help but think of the first time meeting Kili,  and saving him.

"Darkness is upon this forest still, Gandalf?" asked Elien. 

"It still lingers, even after driving out the evil" said Gandalf.

...

For many days, the company continued on the path, and after the fifth day, they came back outside into the sunlight. 

"What is our next move?" asked Balin.

"We go around what was Lake Town" said Elien.

They continued on around the outskirts of Lake Town,  as they looked at what was Lake Town. Elien couldn't help,  but feel bad for what she released upon the incident people. 

"Do you remember that night, Elien?" asked Bilbo. "In Lake Town."

"When we have life to Frodo,  I will always remember that night, and the days that followed" said Elien, as she smiled at Bilbo holding Frodo.

...

A few days later, the company reached Dale, and came to an Inn for the night.

Bard heard news of their coming and asked Elien and Bilbo to come to him.

"Welcome again, Bilbo and welcome Elien" said Bard as they approached him. "And this must be Frodo?"

"It is" said Bilbo as he held Frodo in his arms.

"What brings you so far East?" asked Bard.

"We have come back to Erebor,  and for me to be queen" said Elien.

"Your not a dwarf, are you?" asked Bard.

"No, but I was Thorin Oakenshield in my past life. They think I am the queen, but I can't be" said Elien.

"You were...Thorin, how?" asked Bard.

"It is a very long story, and will take to long to tell all" said Elien, "if you will let us stay until Dain allows me to come in Erebor, that would be most appreciated."

"We will get rooms for you here, and with anything you with need" said Bard, "but I hope all goes well."

Elien and Bilbo bowed to Bard, then went outside, to tell the rest of the company to ask Dain for leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very stuck on what to do next for this chapter, so if anything is boring, I apologies. Plus I'm still very tired.


	16. Chapter 16

The company waited for two months before Dain to let them enter into Erebor, but he asked for Elien to come to him once she arrived.

It was on the morning of Bilbo and Frodo's birthday was when they sat out to complete the journey to Erebor. Elien was feeling very sick, but she insisted on going, despite what the others said.

Once they entered into Erebor, Dain sent for Elien, but Bilbo, Mirithel, and Dis were with her. But Elien started to go into labor, and was sent into a room while Mirithel and Dis were helping her along, with Bilbo by her side.

Soon Elien gave birth to her daughter, but the name was still a question.

"How about Valia?" asked Elien. 

"It's perfect" said Bilbo as he smiled at Valia.

"Congrats you two" said Mirithel, as she let the company come to see Valia.

"She's beautiful" said Dwalin as he looked at Valia.

She had dark brown hair with dark blue eyes on a white face. She looked a mix between elvish and hobbit,  with the curly hair and hairy feet.

Dain came in the door,  and looked shocked to see a child in Elien's arms, with the company around Elien.

"I didn't receive news that you were expecting, and ready to give birth, but I apologies for not knowing. I would have given you leave beforehand, but congrats on the child" said Dain.

"You are forgiven, and thank you for giving us leave" said Elien, but she had a worried look.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Dain.

"Dain, I was your cousin, Thorin. But I am before you again as Elien" said Elien, while Dain looked at her like she was ghost.

"You were...T-Thorin?" stumbled Dain. Elien nodded, trying to assure him, as he came up to her.

He put his hand in hers, as she looked up at him. 

"Prove you were Thorin" said Dain. Elien paled at this request,  but she requested quill and paper. She started to write, and when she done she handed the paper to Dain, who read the letter out load. 

_Dear Dain,_

_I request you came to our aid to help our people to slay the dragon and reclaim Erebor. We have already sent word to the other kingdoms, but it would be appreciated if you join us._

_Your cousin,_

_Thorin Oakenshield_

Dain stopped reading and started digging into his pocket to find a folded up piece of paper. He handed the paper to Elien, and found it was the exact same letter Thorin had sent him before the quest began.

"No else saw this letter, beside me" said Dain in utter shock, "and...the handwriting is exactly the same. You must have been him, but why have you come back?"

"I was sent back as Elien, I had no choice but to return.  But I have not come back to the throne,  despite what everyone keeps saying that I am queen" said Elien. 

"We will not worry about this now. I will let you rest, and enjoy the child after just giving birth" said Dain as he bowed and left Elien. 


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later, Elien decided she wanted to roam Erebor.  She came down to the tombs and looked at the fallen kings.  Then she came upon Fili, Kili, and Thorin's bodies.

Elien came between Fili and Kili, and thoughts floated through her head.

_It's your fault their dead_

_You made them fight and scout after the orcs_

_You drove them to their deaths_

Elien waved the thoughts away as she went to Thorin, and kneeled beside him. She looked at Orcrist and the Arkenstone laid upon him, and she couldn't help but think of the gold madness that almost killed all of them, especially Bilbo.

_He is dead, and you could never save him from his fate._

Elien tried to stop the voices, but she started crying for Fili, Kili, and Thorin, knowing that she could never bring them back, and she was responsible for Fili and Kili's death, and she was trusted by Dis to protect them. 

"I will never let this happen to anyone ever again" said Elien as tears streamed her face, "I never got to see you before I died and when I came back, Fili and Kili, but I hope you forgive me."

"Elien, I am not mad at you, and I forgive you" said a voice. Elien turned around to find Dis standing behind her.

"But do they forgive me, Dis. I forced them to be kings, when they were too young to take the throne" said Elien.

"You were their leader, uncle, and king, but now you can again. Be our queen, Elien. Despite what the rest say about your race. To me, you are a dwarf, but far more great and powerful" said Dis, with an assuring smile. 

"Thank you, Dis. I will be your leader, if that is what you wish" said Elien as she followed Dis back to the throne room.

"Let us talk about you being queen. I am more than happy to let you take the throne, but is this really what you want?" asked Dain.

"To be honest, I don't know if I want this. To hurt the kin of dwarves again" said Elien sadly. 

"How about you be with them, and earn their respect. Work deep in the mines, and do what you did when you were Thorin. Then they will follow you,  but don't start until you feel your ready" said Dain.

"I will start in a few days. I just want them to accept me, and forgot the hurts I have given them" said Elien.

"I will keep your past a secret, until you feel you want to reveal the truth" said Dain. Elien nodded and left to see Bilbo, Frodo, and Valia.

Elien told them about what she plans to do next, and Bilbo was sad that he would not see her during the day, but was happy she could become queen one day.

"You don't have to do this,  Elien. I think you could be a mother here, and stay with us without being a queen" said Bilbo.

"I will still be a mother, but having the respect of the dwarves, is going to be the best for me" said Elien."oh, Bilbo. We need to find out about your ring now."

"Let's find Ori, he could help us" said Bilbo as he followed Elien to the library. 

"Good day, Bilbo and Elien" said Ori,  as they approached him. "Anything you need today?"

"We need anything on Isildur or events of the Second Age" said Elien.


	18. Chapter 18

Ori paled at the request as he moved through the bookshelves.

"We have very little concerning Men, but I will see what we have" said Ori as he pulled out a book. "This had matters concerning the events after Sauron's destruction."

"We will see what we can find" said Elien as she paged through the book. After minutes of searching she found what she was looking for. 

"Look here Bilbo" said Elien as she pointed to an illustration of a ring with writing around the ring in a language unknown to them.

 "Maybe Gandalf can read the writing" said Bilbo. They both ran out of the library and found Gandalf about to leave.

"Gandalf  can you help us with something?" asked Bilbo as he pointed to the book.

Gandalf picked up the book and looked at the picture.

"The language is Black Speech" said Gandalf.

"Can you read it?" asked Elien.

"It is translated in the Common Tongue is One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them. But why are you searching this type of information?" asked Gandalf.

"Bilbo was curious about the Second Age, and I saw showing him this" said Elien as she was about to drag Bilbo back to her room. But Mirithel popped from inside the cart. 

"Goodbye Elien" said Mirithel.

"Are you going back to Elrond?" asked Elien. Mirithel nodded and Gandalf climbed on the cart and rode up.

Elien and Bilbo waved at them, then came back inside Erebor. They came back Bilbo's room and found Valia and Frodo fast asleep. 

"Are you sure you really you want to start working so soon? After all that happened?" asked Bilbo. 

"I will start in a few days or so" said Elien as she headed to sleep.

...

It wasn't until after a month went by, did Elien start to work in the library,  then gradually she chose to work in the mines.

One night went Elien came back, Bilbo saw hairs growing on her chin. 

"Are you growing a beard?" asked Bilbo.

"I'm fitting in with the dwarves" said Elien, "I will seem to be a dwarf to them soon."

"I didn't realize you could grow a beard" said Bilbo.

"That's one of my secrets, as well as others that you will see soon enough" said Elien.

"I think you will look like Thorin by the way the beard is already growing" said Bilbo as he put his fingers through Elien's short beard.

"They will accept you as one of them. They are already nice to you and me. As well you having Valia, they already respect you" said Bilbo.

"I already know that, but will they accept me as a leader, or a queen?" asked Elien.

"Soon they will, and the past will be forgotten" said Bilbo.


	19. Chapter 19

Months pasted and Elien changed from a miner to a part of the guard and army, and she remained at the gate during the days that followed. 

One day she saw in the horizon an army approaching the mountain. Elien ran from the gate and came up to the captain.

"Captain, we have an army approaching the mountain as we speak" said Elien.

"Sound the alarms! Have the army assemble at the front gate!" cried the captain as he looked outside and was about to run back to warn the others. 

"What is it?" asked Elien, even though she could guess the answer.

"Orcs" said the captain,  before he ran down the stairs.

Elien went up to horn and blow it. Then she ran to the front gate and found the army already going into ranks, with the captain at the head. 

Elien came into line and stood still. Dain came from above and asked for the captain and a few members of the army.

The captain chose the dwarves that were from the original quest for Erebor, and he chose Elien. Bilbo came and stood by Elien as they all looked down at the army of orcs.

At the head was a pale orc that looked very much like Bolg,  but younger and stronger. Elien paled as she looked at the orc, and remembered Azog.  

"Who goes there, and why have you come to this gate armed?" asked Dain.

"We have come for her" said the pale orc as he pointed his mattock towards Elien. All turned towards her as she stepped forward. 

"Elien, what is going on?" asked Bilbo as he come beside her on the gate."let's find out" whispered Elien as he looked at the pale orc.

"Who are you, and why do you wish me?" asked Elien.

"Kertug is my name, and I want your head on this pike" said the orc as he presented the pike. Elien stood strong and fearless to the orc, as the army started cheering and singing a cruel song.

"You will not get my head, nor will you get this kingdom" said Elien.

"And you will not be queen, even if you have returned" mocked Kertug. Elien paled at this, but she remained on the gate. The dwarves murmured from below of Elien as they stared at her.

Bilbo turned to her, but he looked out again and found an arrow flying straight towards him. Elien released energy out of her hands and the arrow flew the opposite direction and broke apart. 

They all stared at her as she released more energy out of her until she seemed ghastly as she opened her arms, then she slapped her arms shut and a wave of light flooded over the orc army.

They looked down and found all the orcs were laying on the ground and didn't move. Then they turned to Elien, and found her on the ground and tired beyond compare as she started to have trouble breathing. 


	20. Chapter 20

The dwarves came up to Elien and picked her up.

"What did she just do?" asked Bilbo still in shock as he followed after the dwarves.

"We don't know for sure, but she killed all the orcs, but she seems to have used all her energy to do so" said Oín. 

"Will she make it?" asked Bilbo.

"She will be alright, just needs to rest.  But now suspicion is going to go around about her" said Balin. 

"We will try to keep the dwarves away until Elien is well enough to vouch for herself" said Dori.

"For now we will vouch for her" said Dwalin. 

"I'll vouch for her as well" said Bilbo, as Dis came in and put Elien back into her chambers.

"She will be alright, but that was some powers she showed us. The dwarves are going to be suspicious, but she will have to tell them her true identity" said Dis, as she come out of Elien's chambers.

"Can I see her?" asked Bilbo.

"You may" said Dis as she opened the door for Bilbo. He walked inside and came over to Elien.

He put his fingers through her hair and beard, as he tried to keep back the tears. She woke and looked at him with a smile on her face. 

"Bilbo" said Elien weakly. 

"Elien, how are you?" asked Bilbo.

"I'm doing fine, just tired" said Elien.

"What did you do back at the gate?" asked Bilbo.

"It's hard to explain what I did,  but I was trying to driving the orcs away and managed to kill them" said Elien.

"The dwarves will be wondering who you really are" said Bilbo.

"And I will tell them the truth, even if they don't like me in the end. I would have been king, if I didn't die" said Elien as she got up and walked to the door.

"Elien, come back. Your too weak to be moving around" said Bilbo as he helped her back to bed, but she nudged him off and opened the door.  

Bilbo stayed by her side as she came to the gate.

"Have all the dwarves gather down there. I have something I must tell them all" said Elien to one of the guards.

...

A few minutes later, all the dwarves gathered before Elien, with the Erebor dwarves, Bilbo and Dain beside her.

"There is a matter I must tell you all" began Elien, "I was Thorin Oakenshield when he lived, but I have come back to reclaim the throne again. I lived with you for many months to gain respect, as I did when we lost Erebor by Smaug, when I was Thorin. I hope you will accept me for who I am,  and to let me correct the hurts I gave you."

The dwarves had shock upon their faces, but they understood as they all bowed before her. Elien didn't expect them to respect her so much, but she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I promise I will be a great queen, and to help all" said Elien as she bowed to them all.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later, the dwarves all agreed that Elien could become queen, and that Bilbo and Elien could get married. The dwarves soon busied themselves for the celebrations, and soon all was ready.

The next day Bilbo stood in the throne room with all the dwarves around them, as Elien came through the doors, and stood before him.They exchanged rings, then Dain came through the door with the crown.

He placed the crown upon Elien's head. They all bowed to her, but they stopped short as she told them not to.

"You will not bow to any, for all are equal" said Elien.

They all smiled to her, as she took Bilbo's hand and came to the throne. To all see looked almost exactly like Thorin, but with shorter hair. 

She sat upon the throne, as the dwarves went back to their daily lives. That night when Elien was in her chambers. Bilbo came in and found her sitting by the fire.

"Bilbo, can you give me the ring for a moment?" asked Elien.  Bilbo pulled out the ring and handed it to Elien.

She looked at it before throwing it in the fire.

"What are you doing?" cried Bilbo as he came up to the fire. He found the ring still very much there and unharmed. Elien kept it in the fire for a few minutes before taking it out.

"Here, it's still cool to the touch" said Elien as she put the ring back in his hand. "Now look at it."

Bilbo looked at the ring, as writing started to appear on the surface.

"This is the same writing from the book" cried Bilbo.

"And that is what I feared. Bilbo, this is indeed the One Ring of Power" said Elien.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" asked Bilbo.

"I made this for it" said Elien as she handed him a box made of mithril. Bilbo put the Ring into the box and shut it. Then he locked it shut, and turned the key out of the lock and pocketed the key.

"I will find somewhere safe for it" said Elien as she lead him from their chambers to the lower parts of the treasure room, and found a room. Elien took a key out of her pocket and unlock the door. 

"I will put this ring here until we may destroy it" said Elien as she went into the room and put the box into a pillar and left the room.

She took the key from her pocket and locked the door, then she put the key back into her pocket. 

"Let us not worry about the ring, and let us focus on Frodo and Valia. I fear they might be the ones who will end up destroying it" Elien.

Fifty years later

A boat reached the shore. Three small creatures and two tall creatures came out of the boat. They lifted another creature out of the boat, as more dwarves came to their aid.

They continued to the mountain until they reached the gate. Bilbo ran outside and hugged Frodo and Sam. But he looked around for more, then looked at the person the dwarves were carrying on a wooden bed.

"Where is Elien?" asked Bilbo, even though he seemed to know the answer.

"Bilbo, Elien is dead" said Frodo.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I am going to write of this part of the series. The next part of this series will be coming soon. I just couldn't think of what to do next.  
> The next part is called The Durin's One: The Dark Days


End file.
